


The Century It Took

by Aeirizse



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, unaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeirizse/pseuds/Aeirizse
Summary: To align the coordinates again





	The Century It Took

A snap. Another. Bright lights.

Crisp clean lines. Machinery with blinking lights.

White walls. A cushioned surface. Plastics and metals.

The real world.

A…young man?

__________________________

 

"Hi. My name's Scott Lang."

"Hi."

"..."

"Where am I?"

"In a lab. A lab for experiments related to quantum physics, to be precise."

"..."

"..."

"How did I get here?"

"I got you out. The technology was given to me by a friend."

"A friend?...Do you, by any chance, know Dr. Hank Pym?"

"Oh yes, he gave me the lab."

"Really? Do you know where he is?"

"He passed away a few decades ago."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Oh...That's very...regrettable, I'm sorry for your loss." And mine...

"Yes, he was a dear friend of mine, and a brilliant mind. Truly a sad day for all."

"Dr. Pym had a daughter, didn't he?"

"Right, right, Miss Hope van Dyne. I had the honor of knowing her since my youths. She, as well, was a talented and brilliant scientist, her father's daughter."

"Then where is she? I would like to meet her, if at all possible."

"Really, I may look young, but I am in fact over a century old!" Chuckles. "Quantum space does that to someone."

"Pardon me for asking again, but Miss van Dyne?"

"She, unfortunately, or fortunately in a sense, was not exposed to large quantities of quantum radiation as I was. Therefore, she lived to see her 84th birthday and went peacefully in her sleep! It was for the best, she was really suffering after her cancer progressed to 3rd stage."

Wistful sigh.

"I continued her life's work, to get her mother back. Such a shame she couldn't see you in person, but there was nothing we could do."

Sigh.

"It's taken a century, after all."


End file.
